


The Stars Shine Bright Tonight

by halfpastten



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Exploration, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: When a star falls down to earth, a boy is the only witness. From there, the story grows.
Relationships: Deoxys/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Stars Shine Bright Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by KipTheOtt
> 
> AN: Any sexual content will happen when Pepin reaches _adulthood_. His own sexual attraction towards Deoxys will start earlier during his teenage years, but I'm not in the habit of writing Underage, so it'll be vague and mostly skipped over. And yes, Deoxys will be male in this one. I happen to like cocks, his dildo-esque arms are just a nice bonus.

A star falls down on Earth and a boy is its witness.

It is a clear, dark night when Pepin looks out from the kitchen window and sees the light fall from the sky and land not far from the small village and its sleeping inhabitants. The boy watches, his cup of water quite forgotten in his hands, and thinks the star might’ve fallen close to the lake where he goes swimming during the summer. The light dims and withers and the boy can’t see it anymore. Maybe the star is dead.

The star’s siblings are still shining above, but the fallen star must be all alone at the lake’s shores now. Like Pepin, who’s an only child. Maybe its dead, maybe not, but its still alone and it is dark outside. The boy isn’t afraid of the dark and after a moment, he decides to go search for the star. His parents are old, older than usual, and he knows he can sneak away; only a few things can startle them out of their sleep, and the creaking door of the house is not one of them.

Pepin puts on his shoes and his coat and takes a lantern with him. When he reaches the narrow path to the lake, he expertly lits the candle and makes his way over. He can still see no other light than the stars above and his own small lantern, but he knows that the star must be here somewhere. It takes half an hour of walking the shores, though, before he sees it.

The thing lying there in the springy grass next to the lake doesn’t look much like a star at all. Pepin doesn’t know what a star is supposed to look like, but he doubts they are orange and blue and have limbs and a face, but it must be the star. It still glows faintly and there is glittering dust all around and it looks so foreign.

It also doesn’t move.

For a whole minute, the boy just stares and thinks what to do before he goes closer and sets the lantern down. Then he crouches next to the star and puts a hand to its head and sighs when he can feel the warmth of the strange skin and the slightest motion of breathing. “Not dead,” Pepin whispers and strokes the star gingerly. It’s not a cold night, but maybe it’s cold for a star because it’s made out of light. Or is it too warm? Is the sky colder than a summer night?

Biting his lip, the boy strips out of his coat and drapes it over the star’s fallen body. He feels tired, but he doesn’t want to go back. He doesn’t know how, but he wants to help. So he stays, watching the star in the dim lantern’s light, and doesn’t notice when he falls asleep right next to it.

\---

The star is gone when he wakes up late in the morning. The star is gone, and someone had put his coat over him like a blanket, and the lantern is snuffed out, with much of the candle left.

When he goes home, his parents ask him where he was, so he tells them that he got up very early and went to the lake. It isn’t the truth, but it is also not a lie, and like always, they let it go easily and give him some breakfast.

Pepin still thinks of the star, and of his coat draped on top of him when he woke. He wonders where the star is now, when it woke up at all, but he is content that it’s alright and friendly and feels warm all over. _I’ve never seen a star at day,_ he thinks as he puts away his dishes and helps his old mother clean up. _Maybe it’s gone hiding from the sun. I’ll search for it tonight. It might be hungry._

It’s not nice of him to steal from his parents, but Pepin thinks he is still doing good when he puts some bread and cheese into his backpack. His parents might even be proud of him when they learn about the star; he won’t tell them, because they’re adults and might take the star away from him and forbid him to go out at night, but he feels that it’s a good deed he does nonetheless. He also takes an old blanket with him that he hopes nobody will miss and leaves the house for the second night.

This time, clouds block out the sky and no stars shine from above. His lantern is small against the darkness outside, but he knows the way from countless days he’s walked the path, so much so that his feet carry him towards the lake with not one stumble. He follows the shore around, eyes peeled open. It’s easier to see the faint glow with the sky all cloudy. Pepin runs the rest of the way and comes to a stop in front of the star.

“Hello,” he says, because the star is awake and watching him. Pepin doesn’t know yet what he thinks when their eyes meet - he is too young still to put it into the right words. But he knows that he isn’t afraid or disturbed or anything else.

He feels alright, facing the star and smiles when it cocks its head and begs him closer.

“I brought you food,” he tells the star, closing the distance in a few quick steps over springy grass. Tonight it’s a bit warmer than yesterday, but he still pulls out the blanket with his bread and cheese and presents it all to the curious creature. It’s tall, but instead of looming, the star crouches in front of Pepin, the weird and twisting arms carefully extending to accept the gifts. “And a blanket when you go to sleep. I’m Pepin, by the way - I found you when you fell. Are you hurt?”

His babbling doesn’t seem to upset the star - if anything, it seems amused, although _how_ Pepin can tell is another mystery. It just… feels like it is amused and maybe even thankful. It doesn’t eat, however, just prods the gifts and looks at them and then it looks at Pepin.

The boy laughs and sits down. The grass is a little damp, but there is no time to care. There’s a _star_ in front of him, after all. “I didn’t know if you need food,” he tells it like its a secret, and the star sits down too, leaning forward to listen to Pepin’s whispers. “I’ve never been in the sky. My grandparents are there, you know? Dad told me, but I’ve never met them.” He wonders if the star can speak. He doesn’t wonder if it can understand him, however - again it feels like it can, and Pepin doesn’t question it. “Have you?”

The star shakes its head, eyes large and white and set deep in its face. Then it takes the blanket and touches the worn wool, puzzled. When Pepin reaches for it, the star doesn’t stop him and only blinks when the boy drapes the blanket over its shoulders.

“To keep you warm,” he tells it. The star stares and Pepin stares back, and then the star reaches out and pats Pepin’s hair, making the boy laugh again. “Do you have a name?”

He doesn’t really expect an answer - whether the star can speak or not, he doesn’t know, but it hasn’t until now. But as he tries to tie the blanket around the star’s neck like a cape, the star leans forward until their foreheads touch.

 _Deoxys,_ a voice echoes in Pepin’s head and the boy startles, hands grabbing the blanket tightly. The star’s twisted arms hold the boy steady as they both blink, Deoxys in amusement, Pepin in silent wonder.

“Oh,” Pepin finally whispers and then smiles so hard it almost hurts. “That’s good! We can be friends then, right?”

This time he doesn’t startle when the answer comes - swift and sure and happy, a simple _Yes_ that feels warm in Pepin’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
